Candace Flynn
|friends = |enemies = Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher (sometimes) Suzy Johnson Mitch Hildegard Johnson (formerly) Mindy Wendy Other girls who are attracted to Jeremy |type of anti-hero = Anti-Heroic Detective}} 'Candace Gertrude Flynn '(born July 11) is the anti-heroic tritagonist, as well as overall antagonist of Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb. She is the daughter of Linda Flynn, older sister of Phineas Flynn and step-sister of Ferb Fletcher. Her day usually consists of attempting to bust her brother and stepbrother to their mother, Linda, because of their continuous inventing, which Candace disapproves of, but by the time Linda arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is voiced by actress/singer, Ashley Tisdale, who also plays Sharpay Evans and Maddie Fitzpatrick. Appearance Candace wears a red sleeveless top and a white skirt. She has also worn a white T-shirt that shows her belly-button with jeans, a swimsuit and a ballgown. In Hail Doofania! due to mix up at the dry cleaners, she is forced to wear Vanessa's tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots. Personality She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to her friend Stacy Hirano, and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Although, Candace continuously tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and finds them annoying, she at heart truly does care about them and tries to keep them safe from harm. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue her brothers and Isabella from the evil alien's clutches. It can also be assumed that Candace wants to bust her brothers because she is afraid that they might get hurt since they are too young to do all these things, and thinks that their creations are dangerous, or maybe because she thinks that what they are doing is wrong and have to be stopped. Candace is neurotic and insecure, all the aspects one would find in that of a stereotypical teenage girl. She is also incredibly obsessive, to the point where Candace's life long dream was that to bust her little brothers, Phineas and Ferb, because of the dangerous things they build, in fact her catchphrase became "you are so busted!" Candace also frantically wants to keep her social life active which is normally why she spends that amount of time on her phone. Candace's frequent obsessions also range to her tremendous crush on her neighbor Jeremy Johnson whom Candace utterly adores and he remains partially ignorant to her admiration. She also has several control issues but in contrast to this she is actually a very responsible teenage adult who does truly care for Phineas and Ferb despite them constantly getting on her nerves. Trivia *Her Voice Actress, Ashley Tisdale also play as Maddie Fitzpatrick from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. *"Amanda" and "Xavier" are the two names that Candace had picked out for her future children. Given her interest in Jeremy, it's possible that he is the father of both children. This was later confirmed by Dan Povenmire during the 2015 San Diego ComicCon convention. *Xavier, Fred's, and Amanda's situation is analogous to Phineas, Ferb's, and Candace's except rather than trying to "bust" her brothers for doing something, Amanda tries to bust Xavier and Fred for doing nothing. This being the case, Xavier is the Phineas of the pair as he talks more and he even tells that Fred that he likes Phineas while Fred responds that he likes Ferb. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Knights Category:Officials Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Paranoid Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Self-Aware Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Gentle Giants Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Paragon Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Parents Category:Dreaded Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mutated Category:Merciful Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Sophisticated